fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mrs Chanandler Bong/STUPID LYRICS - overthrowing the slime one line at a time
Hey there, it's Mrs. Chanandler Bong and welcome to Stupid Lyrics. Before Maroon 5 there was another band of trend-following 20-somethings lead by Adam Levine, known as Kara's Flowers. It was a pop punk band, and Levine's voice kinda worked here, which is surprising... but what about the lyrics? Well, their arguably most popular song is "Soap Disco"... Judging by the name, this doesn't sound good. Does it mean they're washing out the disco and bringing rock back? I'm not sure but let's see what these American lunatics have to say. The crowd was getting old / The disco's back or so I'm told So maybe they're talking about how dance-pop was becoming more popular in the '90's and overthrowing the rock and the punk, kinda like the disco situation in the '70s? But we've got nothing here / Except a tired set of ears That kinda works. They're tired of that annoying reptitive trend-followers who make pop songs that are very very different just so they can stay popular. An example of this would be... Maroon 5. Let's talk about Adam's hypocrisy. Some people would say, oh, music tastes change. But no that's bullshit in this situation. What was popular in the late 90's? Pop rock. This song was made in the late 90's. What genre is it? Pop rock. Maybe that's the point of this song, to kinda tell a joke... but that doesn't mean that after Songs About Jane, the (pretty much identical) band can follow trends like the people he's mentioning. Think about it: It Won't Be Soon Before Long ''had that mid-00's funk-pop and R&B, ''Hands All Over ''and ''Overexposed had that late 00's dance-pop, while'' V'' was freaking all over the place... like this decade's music! There's the R&B/soul/pop mixtures ("My Heart is Open"), the "dance-pop but sad" genre known as electropop ("It Was Always You"), and even ''soap disco ''("Sugar", "Feelings"). There's also the good pop rock song ("Maps") and the song which I'm pretty sure is about rape but other than that, they're making themselves what "Soap Disco" is all about. And then they completely replaced the whole band for their latest single, "Don't Wanna Know", instead having Adam Levine and Kendrick Lamar as the new Maroon 5. Which, what do you know, is a boring tropical house beat with a 30-second rap verse. Kinda like 2016's music. What I'm saying is: Adam Levine is a dick. But we're getting off track. Let's check out the chorus. And we say "Hey mama, I'm something!" That's kinda cool - people wanting to impress family because of wrongdoings that have nothing to do with the song...? I dunno... What is this line? Check it out, see what it's all about / 'Cos this is Soap Disco Exactly, Adam, this is'' Soap Disco''. Maroon 5 is f---ing Soap Disco. So charming / See the floor from a cleaner point of view ..Huh? The children had the time / to overthrow the slime Adam Levine confirmed as the KCA 2017 host. Also that's kinda what I'm doing. I'm trying to prove that this popular song sucks, I'm overthrowing the slime... That's gonna be the new slogan for this series. But anyway, the rest of the song is gibberish and the repeated chorus so... are the lyrics for this song good? '''No. '''They're hypocritical slime. I would have enjoyed this if it wasn't for the hypocrisy. So, I'll see ya next time, where I'll be overthrowing some more slime. ---- STUPID LYRICS - Overthrowing the slime one line at a time Category:Blog posts